


You and Me, and the Devil makes Three

by Remlundskan



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Porn, Threesome - M/M/M, down and dirty gay porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just three good looking men enjoying some time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these guys. If I did, I would never let them out of the bedroom! They belong to themselves, and we love them for it.
> 
> Also, this takes place after that famous pic of Jon with the donkey turned up on the internet.

When Jon gets to Donnie’s house, Donnie and Danny are in the basement. Jon can hear the occasional grunt and curse as he descends the stairs, the sound of something being slammed and hit hard.

“Should I be jealous?” he asks playfully, as he rounds the corner.

Donnie and Danny don’t answer him, so intent on their game of foosball that their very lives might depend on it. They had advanced on him as one—more than a little scary, to be honest, and a secret thrill that he had been doing his damn best to ignore —and challenged him to a game after they were done in the studio.

Donnie jerks his wrist and the ball goes flying past Danny’s goalie, sinking with a loud, hollow click. Donnie’s got a fine sheen of sweat building on his brow as he grins across the table at Danny. 

“Uh huh. See? You convinced or do I have to kick your ass for the seventh time?” Donnie’s smile couldn’t be more satisfied.

Danny’s muttering something under his breath, eyes already fiery for a rematch. Jon smiles to himself. They were both taking this way too seriously.

Donnie reaches for a bottle of water sitting on the nearby table, condensation forming a puddle on the wood. He tips it back, lips closing around the mouth, throat working with long pulls as he drinks. When he’s finished, he sets it down and rubs his palms against his jeans. Jon watches the motion, eyes drawn to the way Donnie’s fingers curve against his thigh muscles.

“Speaking of ass, Mr Knight” Donnie says, wiping at his mouth with the back of one hand, eyes settling on Jon for an instant. “Do we need to have a talk about animal safety or were you sensible enough to use protection?” He smirks at Jon, his hands close and flex, gripping the yellow rubber handles on the rods.

“You know the fans love it when I do something unexpected!” Jon winks at him. “You should see some of the DM’s I got. There are a lot of fangirls out there, convinced that I’m sleeping with not just you, Donnie, but both of you!”

“Both of us at the same time?” Danny asks, grinning at Jon. “That was inspired.”

“I could take it.” Jon shifts his shoulders back and forth and grins back, confident.

Danny shakes his head and laughs. “Sounds like a challenge to me.”

Donnie shrugs casually, and then nods like he didn’t expect anything less. “Dude, you really are a freaking pimp!” he deadpans.

“Aw, you’re hurting my feelings,” Jon shoots back, nudging Donnie’s shoulder with his own. He loves the camaraderie with these guys, the friendship and love between them, making them all closer than brothers.

Donnie simply shakes his head, shoving Jon with his shoulder, twisting his wrist and serving the ball at Danny.

Danny slams the ball right past Donnie’s goalie, and Donnie turns his eyes on Jon. Jon’s expecting to see mock-anger in them—he’s not expecting the mischievous twinkle, the cunning glance that sweeps down his body and then back up, nice and slow. 

“Might have to test that out sometime,” Donnie tells him, turning away from the foosball table. He’s focused completely on Jon now. 

Jon’s feeling a little uncomfortable with the scrutiny and the sudden, dark heat in Donnie’s eyes. He takes a slow step backward—and feels his back meet something warm and solid.

“You know,” Danny whispers, right in his ear, hands running up Jon’s biceps. “If you wanted us both, all you had to do was say something.”

“Is that,” Donnie takes another step closer, chest brushing against Jon’s, eyes mesmerizing, “what you want?”

“Because,” Danny’s voice is a long, hot drawl whispered directly into Jon’s ear, “we could make that happen for you.” Danny runs the pad of his thumb along the skin of Jon’s throat, and Jon forgets how to think. 

“If you wanted,” Donnie adds, tilting his face to one side as he leans closer. Jon can feel Donnie’s breath against his chin, flowing across his lips, and he looks gorgeous, deadly; a lazy lion about to move in for the kill.

Jon’s trapped between them, warmth of their bodies radiating, pressing in on all sides. They’re barely touching him, but he’s paralyzed, pinned in place by their voices, the caress of their hands.

“I don’t… I didn’t think…” God, he doesn’t even know what the fuck he’s saying. He feels hypnotized by the way Donnie’s looking at him, eyes heavy and half-lidded, lips pink and parted. Donnie’s mouth so close to his, eyes glittering in the light, Danny’s thumb tracing over his pulse, those lips feather light against his neck.

“Is this what you want, Jon?” Donnie’s voice is a sinuous, dark whisper that slips inside his brain and circles around it, shivering as it settles. It claims him, taking him over completely and pulling out the want he’s been trying to keep hidden so desperately. 

“Thought you’d never ask,” His voice is hoarse and strained, stretched thin to breaking, his hands shaking, his body trembling.

Danny’s hands tighten around his upper arms, teeth grazing the edge of Jon’s ear as Donnie smiles, leaning in. 

“Say. It.” Donnie snaps out the words, enunciating them in a low, dangerous tone. 

“Yes,” Jon groans helplessly as Danny’s tongue paints a spiral down the length of his throat. “God. Fuck yes,” he hisses, head falling back against Danny’s chest.

Donnie’s on him in a second, tongue licking a line up the other side of his throat, fingers closing around his jaw and pulling him in. Jon feels like he’s burning up as Donnie’s mouth falls on his, tongue pushing between his lips, so greedy and demanding that it nearly takes his breath away. Danny is holding him tight, flush against that muscular chest, fingertips squeezing into muscle with the faint burn of pain—God, holding him still for Donnie. Two mouths on him; one devouring his, the other biting hard against his jaw, one of Donnie’s hands fisted in his hair, guiding and forcing him in place.

Pinned and helpless, and that makes it so much easier to let go, give in, twist his head into Donnie’s grip, tongue surging into Donnie’s mouth with a choked sound. It is resignation, pure and simple; he’ll give himself over to this, let them have him, however they want him. 

But they’re already way past permission, way past signing any waivers as they pull him to the floor. Danny lowers him gently, and Donnie’s all over him, hips grinding between Jon’s with insistent rhythm, and he’s so fucking hard, moaning into Donnie’s mouth as Danny pulls his arms up and back, pinning them over his head. Donnie rips his t-shirt up over his head, peeling it back to where Danny’s holding Jon’s wrists and leaves it there, lips grazing his collarbone before they trail lower, tongue snaking out and licking between his pecs. Circling his nipple, teeth closing tight and tugging until Jon is arching off the floor, gasping into the sensation. 

It’s like torture, Donnie teasing him with sharp nips of teeth, Danny’s mouth falling to find his. Danny kisses differently than Donnie, so much more forcefully, teeth scraping over Jon’s tongue and suckling, breathing out hard through his nose. He can barely focus on it, incredible as it is, because Donnie’s got his teeth locked around one nipple, fingers pinching and rolling the other, hot, hard cock rocking into Jon’s through their clothes.

So many hands and mouths on him that he feels like he’s going to come just from this—Christ, come in his jeans like a fucking teenager, right here underneath Donnie and Danny and fuck, who wouldn’t?

But they’re not letting him get off that easy—literally.

“We’ve talked about this,” Donnie tells him, between licks and bites against his bare stomach. “For months and months now. How much we both wanted to fuck you.” Donnie slides up his body, curl of him almost serpentine as he bites Jon’s cheek. “Fuck your hot, tight, little ass senseless.” His tongue slips in alongside Danny’s, and Jon moans, trying eagerly to suck and circle both. 

“Gonna take our time,” Donnie promises, tongue swirling out, along the line of his cheekbone, whispering dead hot and fucking sexy into his ear. “Gonna fuck you so hard... until you can’t stand it anymore. Until you beg us to stop.”

“But you won’t,” Danny whispers, fingers flexing around Jon’s wrists. “Will you? You won’t beg us to stop,” his teeth nipping at the corner of Jon’s mouth. “You want it…” Danny’s taunting whisper, Donnie thrusting against him, belly tightening with sudden, volcanic heat, “that much…” teeth seizing around his lower lip and pulling before they tear loose. “Don’t you?”

Fuck yes. He wants them both. Wants them both non-stop, constantly. As bad as he wants to come, bad as he wants to be fucked, he doesn’t want to ride the express train.

Donnie yanks off his shoes, strips his jeans and underwear away while Jon’s so distracted by kissing up into Danny that he hardly notices—and then, he does. Cold air against his skin, Donnie’s tongue, so incredibly, insanely hot, licking along the center vein of his dick, mouth doing dirty things to the head. Teeth closing just under the crown, tip of the tongue pushing into the slit, and Jon forgets everything, could not even bring himself to care right now—wants to ride the express train right to the back of Donnie’s throat. But Donnie won’t let him, hands holding Jon’s hips as hard as Danny’s holding the rest of him down. 

“No,” Donnie says, steady and certain, voice guttural. “You don’t get to come,” tonguing drawing slow circles under the head. “Not until,” he growls between licks, “we both get to fuck you.”

He can’t move, can’t get any friction, and fuck, he really, really wants both of them to fuck him. “Then…” he gasps, hips shuddering against Donnie’s hands, “do it. Fucking… Christ… Want it,” Jon gasps, surging up to claim Danny’s lips. Danny’s mouth is slick and wet, chuckling dirtily into Jon’s, and he doesn’t care how desperate he sounds, how much he’s shoving against Donnie’s grip.

“Keep him there,” Donnie tells Danny. Jon watches as Donnie rises to his feet and strips out of his shirt, throwing it aside on the floor. He turns and disappears through the doorway Jon knows leads to his bedroom. He’s back within a minute, handful of foil condom packets gripped in one hand, bottle of lube in the other. Donnie tosses them on the floor next to Jon, and then his hands fall to the belt at his waist, undoing the buckle, pulling the leather slowly through the loops. He stares Jon right in the eye the whole time he strips, wicked little smile twisting his lips as he pushes his jeans and underwear down over his hips.

A moment later, Donnie’s completely naked in front of Jon, hard cock jutting out from his body. Jon can hardly believe how fucking hot Donnie is, how much he wants that cock buried inside him.

“Danny.” Donnie looks up at Danny. “You want him first?”

“Nah,” Danny breathes, drawling out the word. “You get his ass first.” He runs a thumb across Jon’s lower lip. “I wanna see his pretty mouth stretched around my cock.” 

Jon makes a strained sound, and Donnie falls to his knees on the carpet.

Donnie’s hands ride up behind his thighs, pushing his legs up, palms skimming the inside as he spreads Jon open. Danny pulls back and tugs Jon’s shirt all the way off before he starts to strip, himself. Jon’s got a really excellent view of Danny’s ripped, naked chest, but then Donnie’s slick fingers are pressing against his hole, tip of one pushing past the tight ring of muscle, and his eyes roll back in his head. Then Donnie’s mouth wraps around the head of his aching hard cock, and his brain explodes.

Warm, velvety skin against his lips, smearing slick as Danny reaches down to frame his face with his hands. “Open up for me,” he whispers, voice gritty with want. 

Donnie’s working magic inside him with his finger, rubbing and crooking and just barely stroking that spot that feels almost better than coming, but he tips his head back, lips parting eagerly.

“Wanna watch you suck my cock,” Danny says, hips pushing forward, head catching against Jon‘s lower lip. “I’ve thought about this so many times.” 

Danny’s eyes are dark with need, and Jon can imagine his own eyes don’t look much different between the rhythm that Donnie’s working on him, his mouth watering with the very thought of sucking Danny off. He lifts his head, mouth closing around the heart-shaped crown, sucking eagerly up the length as far as he can manage, putting years of experience to good use. Danny shivers and then pushes to meet him, warm, hot skin dragging along his tongue, and fuck, he could spend the rest of his life like this.

“Good,” Danny grunts. “God… that’s…” pumping his hips, ragged thrust to the back of Jon’s throat, “so good.”

Donnie twists his wrist and pushes another finger inside Jon, and a jagged moan tears from his chest, humming around the length of Danny’s cock buried in his throat. Danny shakes, moaning, too, hands trembling against Jon’s face and thrusts half an inch deeper.

“Fuck, D. Make him do that again.”

Donnie crooks his fingers and then does something that hits that spot and makes Jon jerk against the carpet, practically screaming around Danny’s cock. 

“Oh fuck, yeah,” Danny moans, fucking into Jon’s mouth. “So good. He loves what you’re doing to him. Don’t you?” he asks, cock dragging back and then slamming deep. Jon moans, tongue curling to catch the underside of Danny’s cock as Danny holds him by the face and fucks him.

“Fuck, Jon… looking so fucking hot with my cock in your mouth. Fuck,” Danny gasps.

“Gonna look even hotter getting fucked from both ends,” Donnie promises, his voice raw, and Jon groans out his approval.

Donnie pulls his fingers out of Jon, leaving him twisting on the carpet for a few long seconds, Danny picking up speed, fucking his mouth relentlessly deep and hard. And then Donnie’s right there his body sliding up Jon’s until his tongue flickers out, trailing along the pulse in his throat, blunt, slick cock head pushing up between his thighs. Hands locked behind Jon’s knees, holding him wide open.

“Yeah. Do it, man,” Danny whispers, thick and guttural. “Fuck him.”

‘This is so surreal’, Jon thinks, and then on the heels of that—‘Fuck, this is actually happening’. It hits him all at once, and his stomach flips over inside him. And then there’s no room for thinking at all, because Donnie is pushing his cock inside Jon’s ass, spreading him open wide.

Jon jerks against the carpet, the sudden, strange angle making him choke on Danny’s dick, and his eyes fly open wide. It stings a little, but God, it feels amazing, thick hardness filling him up, sinking slow to the bottom, hands gripping behind his knees, weight pushing behind them and pinning him against the floor. Jon twists, trying to thrash and buck into the sensation, and Donnie’s fingernails dig sharply into his skin.

“Don’t try to move, baby,” Donnie warns him, teeth closing around Jon’s exposed throat. Lick and suck, slow drag of hips, and he can feel Donnie slide out, his cock teasing at the rim. “Your job…” Donnie tells him, “is to lie there…” shoving with a sudden thrust that fills Jon so deep that it forces all the air out of his lungs, “and get fucked.”

Jon goes still against the floor, and God, he’s so full, Danny’s cock fucking his mouth, Donnie picking up rhythm, fucking his ass, and fuck… his fucking dick is hard enough to cut diamonds, leaking a slow pool against his belly.

“Mmm,” Donnie hums against Jon’s throat, twisting his hips and it feels so goddamned good. “So tight.” Donnie shifts his angle then, cock bumping into that sensitive spot inside on the way down, and sparks explode behind Jon’s eyes, sensation radiating pleasure all through him. It hasn’t even dissipated when Donnie does it again, and then again, sending wave after wave rippling through Jon as he plows into him, fucking deep and hard.

“You should see it,” Danny tells Jon, sounding like he’s almost choking. “God, the way he’s fucking you.”

They both speed up the pace, slamming into him in perfect rhythm, his whole body jolting with every thrust, held in place by their combined movements. Fingers clawing at the carpet and Jon feels like he’s going to fly right out of skin, needs to come so badly that he can barely think, but all he can do is take it, his need building higher and stronger.

“God. You are getting so fucked.” Danny’s voice sounds splintery, his hips jerking, losing his rhythm.

His thumbs tighten against Jon’s jaw muscles, and he gives one last, jagged thrust before he pulls out of Jon’s mouth. Donnie is still fucking him senseless when the first droplets hit his skin, spattering against his cheeks, clinging to his lips and eyelashes. Another spray hits, and Donnie is fucking him even harder, letting go of one of his legs, fingers running through the hot, wet mess on his face.

Danny keeps on coming until Jon’s face is covered in sticky wetness, and then his hands join Donnie’s, rubbing the slickness into his skin while Donnie pounds into him.

“Looks so good with my come all over him,” Danny breathes.

“So fucking hot,” Donnie agrees, grabbing Jon by the hair and pulling him into a savage kiss. “God, can taste you on him.”

If Jon could think, he might think he’s been reduced to a sex toy for the two of them—and even if he could think that, he wouldn’t give a flying fuck, because Jesus, Mary and Joseph and all the fucking Saints—Donnie is kissing him like he can’t get enough, ravenously, cock drilling into him, nails and teeth tearing at his skin.

He feels the moment Donnie comes, the way he stiffens and then fucks into him with abandon, groaning out against Jon’s chin, hands fisted in his hair, pulling his head back. Danny moves in then, grabbing Donnie by the back of the head and pulling him in, kissing him ferociously. It’s so goddamned hot that Jon’s cock twitches desperately, watching Donnie’s face collapse under the force of his orgasm, mouth devouring Danny’s, hips shaking and thrusting on pure instinct.

It’s hotness off the scales, and for a long moment, all Jon can do is watch. But his cock is insistent; he really wants to come. But they’ve already told him the rules, and seriously? Honestly? Watching the two of them like this, watching as Donnie comes inside him, breathing out into Danny’s mouth... so gorgeous. He guesses he really can’t complain.

When they finally break apart and Donnie shivers out the last of his orgasm, they pull away, switching places. Jon feels his stomach twist sideways all over again as he realizes they weren’t kidding one bit about both of them fucking him before he gets to come.

Danny’s fingers are teasing, running around the rim of his asshole. “So hot.” Body sliding up his, and God, Danny’s massive, so insanely, incredibly hot, cock pressing against him, rock hard and huge. Hands grabbing him by the shoulders and dragging him closer.

“Already fucked open for me, Jesus Christ,” Danny grunts, thrusting and filling him straight to the bottom.

He’s big, and Jon thinks he’s going to come apart with how it feels—and then Danny starts to move, and all thought ceases.

Danny fucks him ruthlessly hard and deep, the Anal Invader proving himself worthy of the title, until Jon is shaking and gasping, almost sobbing with need, his cock painfully hard. Donnie pushes his cock inside Jon’s mouth, burying himself to the balls, and they take turns fucking in and out of him, rocking him back and forth between their cocks, Danny teasing at his nipples, tracing out the head of his cock. He thinks he might actually be crying now, he can’t even tell anymore--doesn’t care, as he begs with everything inside him for Danny to let him come. 

It isn’t Danny that answers, though; it’s Donnie, weight falling across Jon’s body, lips closing around his cock and sucking down the length. It feels so good that it’s almost excruciating.

“Yeah.” Danny’s fingertips tighten around Jon’s thighs to the point of pain, cock hitting and skidding against every sweet spot on the way down. “Make him come. Wanna feel him come on my cock.”

Jon hits the back of Donnie’s throat right around the time the words sink in. The world warps, imploding, every muscle in his body tightening down, locking like stone, and then he comes.

Donnie yanks hiss cock out of his mouth and jerks his hand down the length. Jon’s last sight is his come streaking Danny’s perfect abs, pearly white against perfect muscles, and then he goes blind and stupid, everything inside him catching fire and surging out through his cock. He convulses against the floor as Donnie comes down his throat, as Danny comes inside his ass, and it’s all like one incredible feedback loop, each of them feeding off of and into the other until the world goes white and fades away.

It’s a long, long time before Donnie and Danny finally pull out of him and he realizes that it’s over. There’s a lot of heavy breathing and caressing, none of them actually moving much, and Jon almost thinks that maybe his brain has become a viable organ again.

“So…” he says, clearing his throat and taking a breath. “We can do this again sometime, right?” God, please let them say yes, because that was fucking incredible. 

Donnie leans down and kisses him once, warm and tender. Danny’s right there beside him, kissing the corner of his mouth, and God, both of them kissing him.

“Next time,” Danny breathes, “we’re both gonna fuck you at the same time.”

“Just try and stop us,” Donnie whispers.

Next time? Both of them at the same time? Jesus fucking Christ.

Yeah. He’s good with that.


	2. Chapter 2

Jon had expected things to turn weird after their first encounter. But then they’d gone on tour and they had done their shows just like always, not a single thing out of place, everyone so tired by the end of the day that as soon as they got to the hotel, they all just said goodnight and went to bed. 

Today has been even less weird, Danny stealing food off his plate at lunch, claiming it wasn’t good for him, and Donnie teasing him about not wanting to sing, doing his damndest to get him to laugh and loosen up. Business as usual. When they did the show, Donnie randomly gropes him a few times, dancing with him while Jordan sings. This is normal; Jon’s used to it. What isn’t normal is that Jon is instantly turned on at the slightest touch of Donnie’s hands, cock stiffening to half-mast inside his briefs. 

Yeah. That’s new.

He’s ridiculously proud of himself when he manages to sing without screwing up, and focus goes back to his brother and the other guys.

Danny, professional bastard that he is, holds onto his composure completely while Donnie lifts up his shirt and starts pinching his nipples, keeping his dignity even when they all go at him. All through the show, Jon is painfully aware of the fact that Donnie is right there, beside him, practically looming over him with the threat of a sudden poke to the ass. 

Basically, it’s business as usual. Even if it was having an entirely different effect on him now that he knows what they’re really like behind closed doors. Actually, everything’s so normal that Jon is convinced that Donnie and Danny intend to ignore what happened completely.

He can deal with that. He really can. He’s not going to be the one to freak out and ruin the friendship between all of them. It was just a one-time thing!

He had sneaked out and onto the bus he shared with his brother a bit earlier than the others, for some alone time. It wasn’t so much alone time, though, as it was I-need-to-figure-out-how-to-deal-with-this-time. Not that he was thinking about it, because he wasn’t. And he certainly wasn’t re-playing everything that happened the other night in his head. 

He had just managed to convince himself that it was all just a very vivid dream, when he heard someone enter the bus, and not five seconds later, a hand lands his shoulder. 

“Was hoping you were here,” Danny says, moving up behind Jon. Chest pressed against his back, warm breath flowing over his ear, and he suddenly feels frozen to the spot.

“Actually,” he adds in a whisper, moving around Jon in a slow, predatory circle. “We both were. Weren’t we?” He asks, without looking away from Jon.

Jon can feel Donnie materialize; those hands grazing his hips, breath ghosting across the back of his neck. He can feel hot puffs of air against his skin as Donnie replies.

“We were.” His voice is gritty and guttural, and the sound combined with the look in Danny’s eyes makes Jon’s knees go weak.

They circle him together, like sharks, Danny moving past his line of sight until he brushes up against Jon’s back, Donnie’s face coming into full view.

“We really,” Donnie adds, hand coming up to cup Jon’s face, thumb dragging across his lower lip as he looks down at him, “were.”

Jon knows a lot of words. He’s possessed of an extensive vocabulary and knowledge of grammar that possibly borders on condescending. He’s sure that these things still exist somewhere, inside him, and that somewhere out there, words do still exist. He just can’t find any of them right now.

“J’s riding with Joe; we’ve got the bus to ourselves!”

There still aren’t any words—of course there aren’t, because words don’t fucking cover this—as Donnie’s fingers tighten across Jon’s face, pulling him in slow as the bus starts to move. Soft, plush mouth meeting Jon’s, tongue pushing in roughly. Jon opens greedily, his tongue curls around Donnie’s, Danny’s hands reaching up to guide him, closing in his hair and pulling his head back.

By the time he breathes, both of their tongues are inside his mouth, and there’s no question of where this is going—not that there ever was. He’ll take whatever they’re willing to give him, and fuck, they sure seem bent on giving him a lot.

Donnie is pushing him backward, and Danny rolls with Donnie in perfect tandem, pulling Jon backwards. Donnie literally pushes him into Danny’s huge, hard body as they move towards the bed and Danny groans, fingertips grabbing at his hips, the hard line of his cock grinding into Jon’s ass. 

“You,” Donnie tells him in no uncertain terms, “are about to get your hot little ass fucked out.”

He’s not really feeling inclined to argue as Donnie grabs him by the hips, kissing him dirty and deep, Danny’s hands working the button on his jeans, tongue tracing out patterns on the back of his neck.

“Fucked out”! Yeah, sounds like a plan.

He throws his head back against Danny’s chest and lets Donnie drive down into his mouth with a messy, rough, swirl of tongue, both of their hands pushing down the jeans that Danny has undone, sliding underwear and denim down over his hips until he’s bare, Danny’s hands pulling up his shirt, hands cupping his chest muscles, fingernails scraping over his nipples, teeth buried in his neck.

He doesn’t really know why he’s here, with both of their incredibly hot bodies fitted against him, but he really doesn’t much care about why, because he’s here. After what they did to him last time… well he’d be goddamned lying if he said that a repeat performance isn’t all he’s been thinking about ever since.

“Get him on the bed,” Donnie breathes, pulling away.

Danny pulls Jon sideways onto the tiny single mattress, and he has a split second to think ‘that it’s not big enough for all three of them’ before ‘oh my God, who gives a fucking fuck?’ kicks in.

Danny’s body sliding sinuously against his, teasing the shirt from his arms before he locks them between his own, holding them behind Jon’s head, tongue doing a wicked dance down his throat. His brain’s already short-circuiting, but the sight of Donnie stripping out of his clothes while Danny holds him—

Jesus fuck. He knows what’s coming. He knows what’s coming and he wants it—wants it so bad that he’s grinding back into Danny and begging Donnie in heated, hurried breaths.

“Yeah. Come on. Fuck me.”

“Not just me,” Donnie says with heavy promise, sliding up on the bed next to Jon. “Both of us.” Slow, slick caress of Donnie’s tongue over his mouth. “At the same time.” Biting, claiming, eyes dark. “Remember?”

“Fuck yes,” doesn’t begin to cover his response, but it’s all he can manage to say, grinding back and forth between Donnie’s bare cock and Danny’s crotch.

God, the friction of Donnie rubbing against him; hot, hard skin, wet except for where it’s not, that wicked tongue plundering his mouth. Danny lets go of him long enough for him to really show his enthusiasm, gripping Donnie by his jaw and pulling him in.

“Want it so bad,” Donnie shakes his head, teeth tugging Jon’s lower lip as he draws back. Those hands stroking through his hair, so approving. “Want us so much, don’t you?”

Jon can feel Danny pulling out of his clothes right behind him, exposed skin pressing against him at irregular intervals, just enough to tantalize him, cock shoving desperately against Donnie’s. Donnie’s chuckle is deep and dark, and then Danny’s right there behind him, smooth, warm skin molding against Jon, chest to back, cock gliding against his ass before it grinds in with intent. Donnie in front of him and Danny behind. There’s no choosing here. He wants them both. As soon as possible. As much as possible.

“Who wouldn’t?” he groans, rutting his ass against Danny’s dick, thrusting against Donnie’s.

Donnie smiles at him wickedly, sliding down his body as Danny’s hands glide over his hips, down to his calves, gripping him by the ankles and pulling.

He’s on his side, knees pulled to his chest, exposed completely when Donnie slicks his finger with lube and pushes it inside, tongue playing under the crown of his cock. He jolts, arching back into Danny, throwing his hips into the thrust of Donnie’s finger, and it’s sleek and slick and perfect, Danny’s mouth devouring the space between where Jon’s shoulder meets his throat.

“Relax,” Danny whispers, word written with teeth across his skin. “Gotta get you opened up nice and wide for both of us.”

Relaxing doesn’t really seem like a possibility at the moment; Donnie’s mouth is on his cock, finger working inside him, Danny’s strong arms holding him still for it all, caught tight between the two of them, and he’s going to enjoy it for every inch he’s worth. He pushes against the burn and sting, hips fucking into the slow rhythm Donnie’s working as he kisses up into Danny’s mouth, relaxing into the grip of those strong hands against his body.

Two fingers, then three, and he’s going crazy with it, fucking into Donnie’s fingers inside him, kissing Danny desperately around every moan, and Jesus fucking Christ, the things Donnie is doing with his mouth against Jon’s cock shouldn’t be legal . Not in a single fucking state. 

Donnie pushes in a fourth finger, and just the idea of that is crazy hot, but the way it feels, Jesus fucking Christ, he can barely stand it, sensation rushing all through him, cock standing up rock hard and begging to be touched. Donnie is fucking him nice and slow, deeper and deeper until he’s got Jon stretched open wide around the base of his fingers, so full that he feels like he’s going to lose his fucking mind with how good it feels.

“Dying for it…” Donnie slides his tongue under the head of Jon’s cock, fingers inside him reaching for that place that sends him arching against Danny, hands clenching into useless fists. “Aren’t you?”

Jon can’t answer, held there between them, fucking against Donnie’s fingers, throat shoved against Danny’s mouth, Danny’s strong arms wrapped around him, holding him open.

“He’s so ready, D,” Danny’s delicious mouth, biting down on the edge of his jaw, “Jesus. Fuck him already.”

The words send a wicked thrill through Jon’s body, cock twitching uselessly as Donnie pulls his hand out, body rippling like a serpent as he slides up Jon’s body. 

Donnie’s mouth is incredibly hot, lips moving over Jon’s as he speaks.

“So pretty, all stretched out for us…” 

The world shatters and goes sideways as Donnie slams into him, grinding and grunting, and Christ, he goes in so easy, so perfect. Jon is blinded for a moment by the incredible pleasure of it, the way Danny holds him still, Donnie’s teeth seizing his lower lip and twisting with a growl as he drives his cock in even deeper, Jon held completely still, just taking it.

God, fuck yes. He’ll do this every day, twenty-four-seven, if it means getting fucked the way Donnie is fucking him right now; riding him hard and deep with the wicked rhythm of his hips, hitting that spot with every thrust until Jon is helpless with pleasure, head sagging back against Danny’s chest, squeezed tight between the two of them. 

“Still feel… so fucking good,” Donnie groans between thrusts, and Danny hums out approval against Jon’s shoulder.

God, Donnie’s fucking him so hard that he can barely breathe, crushed against Danny’s chest—and then Danny lets go with one arm, reaching down, fingertips playing between Jon’s thighs, circling the rim while Donnie fucks him completely stupid.

He goes rigid, stiffening and arching as Danny pushes a finger inside him, working at a different angle than Donnie’s cock, and fuck, he’s never been stretched this wide, never been this full. 

“Feel good?” Danny’s voice is pure sex uttered into his ear.

He can’t even answer, Donnie drilling into him, Danny teasing him slow, teeth closing possessively on his shoulder.

“I said…” Danny demands in a darker tone, “does it feel…” twist and slide of his finger inside Jon, and even Donnie groans at the sensation, “good…?” second finger shoving inside him, and it hits him like lightning, every muscle in his body snapping tight, brain exploding. 

Jon doesn’t know how he remembers the English language at this point; the words that spill out of him are based on instinct and memory alone. “God yes, fuck yes, please, please, please.” That’s as much as he can manage before he falls into a mindless repetition of “please”, and he doesn’t know what the word means anymore by the time Danny shoves a third finger inside him, Donnie fucking him mercilessly.

He might die—like really fucking honestly die from this—and he could give a fuck.

“Ask me for it.” Danny growls the words wickedly into his ear.

Words come from somewhere new; somewhere ragged and torn and completely certain. “Fuck me, Danny,” he begs, nails digging into his palms. “Want your cock inside me. God, need it.”

“Want it so bad, don’t you?” Donnie growls, teeth skating over Jon’s jaw. “Want both of us to fuck you at the same time. God, you are such a fucking slut.”

His skin feels hot and tight, and all he can feel is everywhere they’re touching him, and all he wants is more. “Please,” he begs.

Danny exhales with a sound that might be a chuckle, fingers pulling out of his body. Jon starts to whimper, and then Donnie pounds into him again, leaving him breathless. Donnie holds there, buried inside him, breathing hard. Danny’s cock is hot and wet and pressing up against Donnie’s, nudging at his hole, and he moans, pushing into the feel. One of Danny’s arms wraps around his chest, pinning his arms at his sides again, and Donnie keeps Jon’s knees pulled apart, locked in place against his chest. Blunt, wide cock pushing inside him alongside Donnie’s, and his head snaps back, lungs gasping for air. So good, god it feels so good and didn’t know it could feel like this--

The sound he makes as Danny pushes all the way inside him isn’t even human. God, so fucking full. Danny is big, taking him to the edge of what he thinks he can stand—and then pushing past it, pain tipping over into pleasure. So dirty and filthy, and insane. Both of them—sweet Jesus motherfucking Christ--both of them, fucking him, filling him up until he feels like he’s going to die with it, stretched so wide, given over to them completely.

“Fuck.” Donnie gasps.

“So…tight,” Danny grates, hips shuddering into him with a thrust that makes Jon’s eyes roll back in his head.

Mouths devouring him, hands grabbing at him, holding and pulling him where they want him, moving in a counterpoint rhythm that drives Jon berserk, body shuddering and thrusting and straining mindlessly between them. 

Donnie runs a hand through his hair, kissing him. “Taking both our cocks at once. God, you should see his face, Dan. How much he’s getting off on this.”

Both of their cocks fuck into him ruthlessly, grinding and rubbing against each other inside him, and it’s too much. One cock shoving into that sweet spot as the other slides to the edge, then dragging out as the other slams into him, hitting every sweet spot on the way down until he feels like he’s turned inside out, spinning off the edge of the world. They fuck him like that, taking turns filling him one right after the other for what feels like forever, and he forgets about his cock--forgets about the world. 

“Taking it… like… a fucking… pro,” Donnie grates, hammering into him with quick thrusts, and Danny moves to match him.

They’re both driving into him at the same time, his whole body jolting with the force of their thrusts as they hold him still and make him take it. He’s sweating and panting and going out of his fucking mind, so full of them that nothing exists except the incredible pressure-pleasure inside him, the volcanic burn of want and need in his belly, the taut skin of his desperate cock. Need rising inside him, and God, he is so going to come, friction of Donnie’s belly pushing against his dick. Every muscle in his body tenses, locking down around their cocks as molten heat surges from his belly to his balls.

“Gonna come, aren’t you?” Donnie demands, tongue tracing a filthy line across his lower lip.

“With both our cocks inside you.” Danny’s voice is gritty. “God…” hand closing in slow, hot circle around his cock, “wanna feel you come on both of us.”

The words hit Jon like a hammer straight to the gut, both of them fucking him like it’s all he’s good for—and then Danny’s hand grips him hard, stroking up the length of his painfully needy cock—

He comes instantly all over Donnie’s belly, whole body clenching down, teeth grinding into gridlock, tearing savagely at the inside of his mouth, because fuck, and Christ. Everything dissolves in the brutal burn of orgasm, muscles convulsing and sputtering, and God he can feel them both even more, squeezing tight around them, sensation sending sparks through his brain and then back through his dick.

They’re coming, too, groaning and rocking into him with jagged strokes, biting down against his skin, his mouth, and it’s so fucking hot that his cock gives one last, valiant spurt, ripping through him so sharp and hard that it leaves him shivering and senseless, body going limp and useless as they keep grinding into him.

He’s still dazed as he slowly comes back to awareness, and they’re still rutting against each other inside him, little shivering thrusts as they ride out the aftershocks, mouths locked together in a heated kiss. Mouths tangling, chins sliding, and Jon supposes he could be feeling a little left out right now, but he doesn’t really care, because it’s insanely hot just to watch them together, much less be sandwiched between them like this. Not to mention that he just got his brains fucked out—almost literally, he thinks--and he’s not interested in doing much of anything besides lying here and taking in the scenery.

Donnie finally breaks away and starts kissing Jon instead, and then Danny’s kissing him too, and he’s completely lost in the slide of their tongues when he feels his cock perk up with interest.

“Mmm,” Donnie murmurs against his mouth. “God, you’re already getting hard again.”

“Ready for more?” Danny asks, voice husky. “After all that?”

“Whenever you want,” Jon replies, and he thinks about adding “whatever you want, where ever you want” but that probably goes without saying.

“Good. Because…” Donnie whispers with a wicked smile, “we’ve got lots planned for you.”

“Probably take months to do them all,” Danny adds.

Jesus fuck.

Jon hopes he will survive this tour—but it’ll be one hell of a way to go if he doesn’t.


End file.
